When I See Your Face
by Miyako Hanabuchi
Summary: Waktu seolah terhenti ketika pertama kali netraku merefleksikan sosokmu, taukah kamu? warna langit di sekitarmu berubah menjadi sangat cerah. Sosok pasifmu seolah menggoda hasratku untuk mencari ekspresi lain yang ada didalam dirimu. Saat itu jugalah aku merasakan apa itu jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.


**Desclaimer: Naruto Always Belongs Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: SasoSaku**

**Warning: OOC, Typo (s), AU**

**Summary: Waktu seolah terhenti ketika pertama kali netraku merefleksikan sosokmu. Taukah kamu? warna langit di sekitarmu berubah menjadi sangat cerah. Pemandangan indah itu seakan menggelitik perutku dan terus bertanya dalam hati siapakah kamu sebenarnya. sosok pasifmu seolah menggoda hasratku untuk mencari ekspresi lain yang ada didalam dirimu. Helaian suraimu yang kontras dengan warna langit tak menghentikanku berpaling dari wajahmu. Saat itu jugalah aku merasakan apa itu jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**When I See Your Face**

**.**

**.**

Saat itu larut malam dan semua orang beranjak meninggalkan café tersebut kecuali seorang gadis manis bersurai merah jambu yang duduk dalam bayang-bayang dedaunan pohon yang berdiri kokoh di samping sebuah lampu listrik. Di siang hari, jalanan di depan café sarat akan debu kotor, namun di malam hari embun yang terbentuk di udara serta-merta menyingkirkan serpihan debu dari permukaan jalan. Itulah sebabnya gadis manis tersebut senang duduk di café saat semua orang justru ingin pulang ke rumah, dan di malam hari suasana di jalan tersebut berubah sunyi, seolah membawanya ke alam lain. Udara malam yang sangat menusuk membuat gadis manis ini enggan untuk meninggalkan café. Tak lama seorang pelayan menyadarkan lamunan sang gadis.

"Maaf nona, café sudah mau tutup." Ujar pelayan tersebut. Gadis tersebut tersenyum hambar. Kesenangannya telah berakhir. Pelayan sudah maklum dengan kebiasaan gadis ini. Namun tak baik seorang gadis berjalan di tengah malah sendirian.

"A-ah, maafkan aku. Aku ingin memesan Chocolate hangat untuk dibawa pulang." Pesan gadis tersebut kepada sang pelayan. Pelayan tersebut mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum. Tak lama segelas chocolate hangat sudah berpindah ke tangan sang gadis.

"_Arigatou,_" Ujar sang pelayan.

"_Doushitta_." Sang gadis pun keluar dari café yang membuat perasaanya selalu tenang. Diteguknya sedikit minuman kesukaannya itu. Berjalan menapaki semeter demi semeter menuju apartemennya. Dia tinggal sendirian. Orang tuanya berada di Indonesia. Gadis ini sedang merantau ke negri orang, lebih tepatnya ia merantau ke Tokyo. Tokyo Cooking School. Dia memilih melanjutkan sekolah memasak meski kedua orang tuanya kurang setuju dengan keinginan sang gadis untuk melanjutkan sekolahnya ke Tokyo. Namun ia meyakinkan kedua orang tuanya bahwa tak akan terjadi apa apa. Melihat ketekatan hati sang anak untuk melanjutkan sekolahnya ke Tokyo, mereka pun mengijinkan.

"Tch! Tau begini aku mengikuti saran_ Kaa-san_ untuk _stay_ di Indonesia!" geram sang gadis. Bagaimana tidak? Gadis ini hanya memiliki sedikit teman karena sifatnya yang cuek dan sedikit pendiam. Padahal ini tahun ke-2 nya di Tokyo.

"Apa aku harus mengubah sifatku ini? Ta-tapi sifat ini sudah tertanam padaku sejak kecil. Jadi susah dihilangkan." Omelnya tanpa memperdulikan sekitar. Sesampai di apartemen, gadis ini langsung beranjak ke tempat tidurnya yang empuk nan hangat.

"Ah.. akhirnya aku bisa mengistirahatkan tubuh dan pikiranku yang lelah ini. Ini semua karena Tsunade-_sensei_ yang menyuruhku membantunya membuat 20 _rainbow cake_! _Are u kidding me_ _sensei_?!" dia terus mengomel sampai kelopak matanya menutup dengan sempurna. Suara dengkuran kecil menghiasi kamar berwarna pastel tersebut.

* * *

Awan mendung menyelimuti langit Tokyo. Hembusan sang_ kaze_ membuat tubuh sang gadis bergidik di atas tempat tidurnya. Tangannya yang mungil menarik selimut tebalnya ke atas sehingga tubuh indahnya tertutup sempurna. Tapi waktu seakan tak berpihak kepada sang gadis. Dengan garang jam beker berbentuk Cherry tersebut berbunyi dengan sangat keras.

**KRING KRING KRING **

Dengan malas tangannya menyentuh tombol tepat diatas benda sial itu. Seketika bunyinya pun berhenti, "Hoam... aku benci pagi hari." Ujar sang gadis sambil merenggangkan tubuhnya kesana kemari. Seakan akan ingin meraih sesuatu namun tak sampai. Kaki jenjangnya menuruni tempat tidurnya. Seandainya tempat tidur bisa berbicara, mungkin tempat tidur tersebut akan berkata meniru salah satu kartun Malaysia favorit sang gadis, "Tidurlah...tidurlah...tidur balik...tidur balik..."

"Aku gak bisa tidur lagi, kalau aku tidur aku bisa telat masuk sekolah." Ujar sang gadis sambil melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi. Selesai bergalau ria dibawah shower, gadis tersebut memakai salah satu seragam sekolahnya. Berdandan sekedar dan mengikat rambut panjangnya bermodel ponytail.

"Mungkin sarapan sushi juga tidak buruk. Dengan segelas cokelat hangat tentunya." Tubuh mungilnya pun beranjak menuju dapur yang terletak di dekat ruang TV. Dengan cekatan ia memotong zucchini, avocado dan ikan salmon. Tangannya dengan lihai meratakan nori dan nasi di atas makisu. Disusul dengan sayuran yang sudah ia potong tadi. Menggulungnya dengan cepat. Selesai menggulung, ia pun memotongnya dengan rapi.

"Yay! Sushinya udah jadi." Dengan lahap ia mengunyah sushi tersebut. Mungkin dengan sarapannya itu mampu menghilangkan sedikit masalahnya walaupun sebentar. Selesai sarapan gadis tersebut memakai sepatunya lalu meninggalkan apartemen menuju sekolah tercinta, Tokyo Cooking School.

"SAKURA!" panggil-lebih tepatnya teriak- gadis berambut pirang kearah sang gadis. Membuat lamunan sang gadis buyar seketika.

"Tch! Bisakah kau memanggilku dengan sedikit menurunkan volume suara sialmu itu, _pig_?" kesal sang gadis yang bernama Sakura tersebut sambil mengusap usap telinganya yang berdengung. Yang diomeli hanya nyengir kuda.

"Maafkan aku Saku-_chan_," ujar Ino sambil merangkul sahabatnya itu.

"Hn."

"Seperti biasa kau cuek di pagi hari, _Forehead_," ujar Ino mahfum. Sakura mengangkat bahunya pertanda tidak peduli.

"Hei, apa kau sudah menemukan _Kouhai _untuk tugas Minggu depan?" tanya Ino. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau tau kan kalau aku tidak mengenal satupun _Kouhai_ baru kita. Kuharap kau tak menanyakannya lagi, _Pig_!" kesal Sakura sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Ino tertawa renyah melihat tingkah lucu Sakura.

"Hei Saku-_chan_, aku memiliki kenalan untukmu. Apa kau mau tidak mendapatkan nilai dari Iruka-_sensei_?" tanya Ino. Sakura menggeleng dengan keras.

"Aku tidak mau! Aku tidak ingin mengecewakan orang tuaku." Pundung Sakura. Ino menatap kasihan sang sahabat.

"Kau tenang saja, _Kouhai _yang kukenalkan ini sangat tampan," ujar Ino sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Terserah kau saja Ino." Pasrah Sakura. Tanpa sadar matanya menatap ke arah bangku taman yang dilewatinya. Waktu seolah terhenti ketika mata Sakura menatap seseorang yang sedang duduk di bangku taman yang wajahnya menengadah ke langit. Dedaunan yang melayang lembut di sekitar pria tersebut menambah kesan indah sosok manusia yang diciptakan oleh sang Tuhan. Tubuh sakura seolah terhipnotis tak bisa digerakkan sama sekali. Detik demi detik terus berjalan. Sakura yang mengharapkan sedari tadi sang pria menampakkan wajahnya pun terwujud.

**Twich**

Pandangan mereka bertemu. Untuk pertama kalinya Sakura melihat sosok yang sangat begitu sempurna sampai membuat tenggorokannya tercekat. Ino yang sadar bahwa sahabatnya tertinggal jauh dibelakang memutar balikkan tubuhnya.

"Woi Sakura! Kau mau diberi hukuman oleh Orochimaru-_sensei_?!"

Teriakan Ino membuat sakura tersadar dari lamunannya. Dengan perasaan malu sekaligus deg degan Sakura pun berlari menuju kearah Ino.

"Hei Saku-_chan_, kenapa wajahmu memerah?" tanya Ino heran. Sakura menggeleng kepalanya pertanda ia tak melihat apapun.

"Kau aneh Saku, 5 menit lagi gerbang ditutup! Ayo kita lari!" Ino menarik tangan Sakura. Berusaha memakai waktu yang tersisa. Sesampai di kelas, Ino dan Sakura menarik nafas lega.

"Hufft... hampir saja," ujar Ino sambil meletakkan tasnya di bangku deretan kedua barisan dekat pintu. Sakura pun melakukan hal serupa. Tak lama bel masuk pun berbunyi dengan kerasnya. Pertanda pelajaran akan segera dimulai. Namun tidak menurut Sakura, dia lebih memilih untuk bengong memikirkan seseorang yang membuat hatinya berdebar tadi pagi. Tak ada yang menyadari Sakura sedang melamun. Sekalipun mereka melihatnya, mereka tak akan peduli. Waktu terus berjalan dengan cepat, sampai bel istirahat pun berbunyi. Ino yang melihat temannya tak bergeming langsung mencubit tangan Sakura. Berusaha menyadarkannya ke alam nyata.

"Aw! Ino! Apa yang lakukan? Shh.. sakit.._bakkayarou_!" maki Sakura. Ino memutar kedua bola matanya bosan.

"Ayo keluar! Aku lapar," ajak Ino sambil menarik tangan Sakura menuju Kantin. Saat di koridor, _Emerald_nya menangkap sosok pria yang menjadi bayang bayang dalam lamunannya tadi pagi. Lagi lagi tenggorokannya tercekat ketika _Emerald_nya bertemu dengan _Hazel_ sang pria. Jantung Sakura berdebar cepat layaknya debukan sang drummer. _Emerald_ tak kuat menatap _Hazel _berlama lama, dengan berat hati _Emerald_ mengalihkan pandangannya lurus ke arah jalan. Sesampai di kantin nafsu makan Sakura berkurang ketika melihat sekelompok gadis yang mengintarinya.

"Wah wah wah, si gadis rambut aneh telah merubah model rambutnya. Hei, kalian terlihat kembar dengan rambut seperti itu," ujar Tenten terkekeh pelan. Ino menatap nyalang 3 gadis bernama Tenten, Temari dan Tayuya. Sakura yang tak memperdulikan perkataan gadis gadis sial itu langsung menarik Ino menuju salah satu bangku yang kosong.

"Hei Ino, kau mau pesan apa? Biar ku ambilkan," tanya Sakura.

"Jus jeruk dan Ramen." Ujar Ino bersemangat. Sakura pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju kantin untuk memesan makanan. Tanpa disadarinya sepasang mata _Hazel_ menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam. Seolah olah ingin mengintimidasi sosok gadis berambut _bubble gum_ itu.

* * *

Seminggu telah berlalu. Sakura belum juga menemukan _Kouhai_ untuk tugas memasak dari Iruka-_sensei_. Ino yang tidak memberinya kabar tentang ingin mengenalkannya pada seseorang membuat Sakura ingin mengubah wajah ino menjadi _Pig_ sebenarnya.

"Aku harus minum Chocolate hangat untuk menenangkan pikiranku." Ujar Sakura sambil melangkahkan kakinya kedapur. Lalu ia sadar bahwa stock Cocholate Belgiannya habis.

"Tch! Sepertinya aku harus ke supermarket." Dengan malas Sakura meraih jacket tudungnya yang tersangkut dibalik pintu dan pergi menuju supermarket. Setelah ia berbelanja, ia menuju café langganannya untuk membeli segelas cokelat hangat. dipandangnya sebentar café kesayangannya itu. sudah seminggu Sakura tidak pergi kemari karena tugas sekolah yang menumpuk. Selesai Sakura membeli chocolate hangat, ia pun menapakkan langkahnya sambil menikmati nikmatnya minuman kesukaannya itu mengaliri tenggorokan. Tanpa sadar dari arah berlawanan seseorang menabrak Sakura yang tengah asyik dengan minumannya. Sehingga gelas yang dipegang Sakura pun terlempar ke arah sang penghisap air, Tanah.

"Yah, minumanku..."desis Sakura sedikit kesal.

"Ah, maafkan aku."

Sakura pun menoleh ke asal suara. _Emerald_ bertemu lagi dengan _Hazel_. Perasaannya yang berdebar debar melihat mata itu sejak seminggu lalu gemetar hebat. Ditekannya kuat kuat perasaan itu.

"Tak apa," ujar Sakura sambil meninggalkan pria itu sendirian. Sudut bibir sang pria tertarik keatas. Mengapa tidak? Sosok gadis yang sangat mendekati sempurna. Warna matanya yang sangat teduh mampu memikat sang pria seolah olah terhisap kedalam sanubarinya. Warna rambutnya yang menyerupai warna bunga kebangsaan jepang. Berada didekatnya sama saja berada di musim semi. Sang mata _Hazel_ tak pernah lepas menatap Sang _Emerald._ Dia sangat berterima kasih pada Tuhan yang sudah menciptakan seorang gadis berparas indah di dunia ini, yang mampu menggetarkan hatinya.

Langkah Sakura pun berhenti ketika melihat Ino yang tengah duduk santai di salah satu bangku taman. Dengan perasaan jengkel, Sakura pun bergegas menuju ke arah Ino. Ino yang melihat Sakura melambaikan tangannya. Melihat tingkah Ino makin jengkellah Sakura.

"Ino! Kau bilang kepadaku bahwa kau ingin mengenalkanku pada _kouhai_mu itu!" ujar Sakura kesal. Ino terkekeh geli.

"Dia berada tepat dibelakangmu Sakura."

"Ehh.." Sakura pun menoleh kebelakang. Didapatinya sosok pria yang menabraknya tadi.

"Hai," seru pria tersebut. Sakura tersenyum paksa. Bagaimana tidak terpaksa? Pria yang dihadapannya ini adalah orang yang membuat hatinya seminggu ini berdebar debar tak karuan.

"Hai juga_ kouhai_ tampan," balas Ino.

"Tch! Bersyukurlah kau diizinkan masuk Tokyo Cooking School setahun lebih cepat, Ino!" kesal pria tersebut. Ino tertawa terbahak bahak.

"Itu _kouhai _yang ku ceritakan. Namanya Akasuna no Sasori. Kenalkan ini sahabatku, Haruno Sakura." Perkenalan singkat dari Ino membuat Sakura menyambut uluran tangan yang sedari tadi Sasori angkat ke arah Sakura. Mungkin kehidupan mereka berdua akan lebih baik.

* * *

Sekarang disinilah mereka, dibangku taman dengan masing masing memegang sepiring _Red velvet_ dan _Chocholate pastel cake_. Bertuliskan nama mereka berdua di masing masing cake tersebut. Sakura mengadahkan kepalanya ke seseorang yang sudah resmi menjadi kekasihnya beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Eng, Sasori-kun," ujar Sakura.

"Mhm,"

"Apakah kau percaya akan cinta pandangan pertama?" tanya Sakura. Sasori menatap wajah Sakura sambil tersenyum, "Tentu saja aku percaya. Karena hal tersebutlah yang terjadi ketika aku melihatmu di taman itu." Ujar Sasori sambil mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Sakura. Meraup halus daging kenyal milik Sakura. Bunyi kecipak basah terdengar lirih seolah menemani mereka yang sedang dimadu kasih. Piring piring berisikan cake yang mereka pegang menjadi saksi bisu _First kiss_ mereka berdua. Mereka berharap hubungan ini akan menjadi yang pertama dan terakhir.

.

.

.

**-The End-**

Yak, RnR jika berkenan~

**-Miyako Hanabuchi-**


End file.
